A SpongeBob Squarepants Fanfiction Series
by NishiNomi
Summary: Patrick tiba-tiba menghilang dari Bikini Bottom, dan SpongeBob jadi biru gara-gara itu! What happened next
1. Chapter 1

A SpongeBob SquarePants Fanfiction

"Baik – Baik Kawan"

Genre: Drama, komedi(mungkin)

a/n Fanfict ini gak sengaja kebikin gara-gara dikasih tugas Biologi suruh bikin awetan bintang laut*apa coba*. Nyoba bikin alur yang gak terduga di sini, semoga gak jadi OOC.

XD

Ada tokoh-tokoh nyata yang saya masukin*data Facebook-nya saya cantumin di akhir*, untuk mendukung alur cerita yang ini.

Enjoy!

Review again, and again!

XDD

**Bikini Bottom**

Pagi ini suasana lingkungan di rumah SpongeBob sangat hening, tanpa ada suara protes Squidward yang merasa terganggu mendengar bunyi _waker_ SpongeBob, atau malah Patrick yang pagi-pagi subuh sudah mengetuk pintu rumah SpongeBob untuk sekedar nonton acara Mamah dan Aa bareng(lebih gak jelas lagi). Kali ini, mungkin akan jadi hari tersunyi bagi SpongeBob.

Seperti biasa, setelah _waker_-nya berbunyi merdu, ia langsung mandi, lalu sarapan dan berangkat ke tempatnya bekerja, Krusty Crab. Ia lewat rumah Patrick, tapi… Ia tidak menemukan adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan. Akhirnya SpongeBob memilih untuk cepat bergegas ke tempat kerjanya.

"Pagi Tuan Crab!" ujar SpongeBob seperti biasa, ceria, penuh keluguan.

"Oh, pagi, nak. Bagaimana harimu?" Tanya Tuan Crab.

"Aku belum memulai hariku, Tuan Crab, karena aku belum bekerja hari ini. Jadi aku belum tahu bagaimana hariku." Jawab SpongeBob lugu.

"Ah iya… Aku lupa…", Tuan Crab menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, "Yasudah! Tunggu apalagi? Cepat bekerja, atau kau tak kugaji!"

"Aiai Tuan Crab!"

SpongeBob langsung berlari secepat kilat, meninggalkan Tuan Crab, dan masuk ke dalam dapur tercintanya. Tapi, anehnya selama ia bekerja, ia merasa kurang bersemangat. Ia masih terheran-heran dengan sepinya suasana hari ini. Bahkan, ketika jam siang-pun dia tetap merasa kurang 'sreg'. Ditambah dengan tidak munculnya Patrick pada siang itu.

Ahh… Tapi di tengah keheningan itu, tiba-tiba saja seorang loper koran mendobrak pintu Krusty Crab dan dengan rusuhnya meneriakkan nama SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS berulang-ulang.

"SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!"

"Hei.. Hei… Kau merusak pintuku. BAYAR!" Tuan Crab nampaknya tidak senang kalau pintu restorannya dirusak tanpa alasan oleh seorang loper koran.

"Ini penting, Bung! Masalah ganti rugi-nya besok besok saja! Ini masalah hidup atau mati, Bung!" celetuk si loper Koran.

"Apa? Hidup atau mati?" Sandy yang sedang makan siang di situ akhirnya ikutan _shock_.

"Yang benar kau, Bung?" pelanggan yang lain ikut-ikutan _shock_.

"Yakinlah sumpah, daku!" ujar si loper Koran sambil ngacungin kedua jarinya ke langit-langit.

"Halahmakjan!" ,Tuan Crab terhempas ke lantai saking ngerinya, "Yasudah, berita apa yang ingin kau beritai?"

"Err… Maaf, Tuan Crab… Sebenarnya 'beritahu' bukan 'beritai'…" protes Sandy, yang merasa bahasa Indonesianya udah lancar luar biasa.

"Lantas bedanya apa?" Tanya Tuan Crab.

"Sudah…. Sudah… Aku tak mau dengar debat antara kalian… Sekarang, aku menginginkan SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!"

Semuanya hening, dan langsung memasang tampang ngeri setengah mati. _Mungkinkah orang ini homoseks? Astaga bunda…_

"M… Maksudku, panggilkan SpongeBob Squarepants itu…" si loper meralat omongannya tadi, setelah ia menyadari makna dari kalimat itu.

"Aaa…. Baik-baik!" Tuan Crab sekarang ikutan panik, "Squidward! Panggilkan SpongeBob!"

"Tuan Crab, sekarang waktunya aku mengganti statusku di Facebook. Bisakah kau meminta tolong lain kali saja?" jawab Squidward dengan santainya.

"Hei, cepatlah kau! Kalau tidak, kau kusuruh turun 10 seri. MAU?" gertak Tuan Crab dengan ajib-nya, sampai-sampai para pelanggan ngumpet di balik ketek si loper koran.

"Baik! Baik! Baik!" dengan reflek Squidward langsung melempar BlackBerry Gemini-nya, dan bergegas ke dapur menemui SpongeBob di sana.

"Haah… Haagh… Haagh…", Squidward bernapas tersenggal-senggal, "SpongeBob, kau sungguh menyiksa batinku!"

"Squidward? Memangnya aku pernah melakukan apa sehingga kau berkata seperti itu?" Tanya SpongeBob dengan polos-nya.*halah yaoi lagi*

"Ups…", Squidward menutup mulutnya, "Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Siapa?"

"Lihat saja sendiri, lah. Aku mau melanjutkan meng-_update_ status Facebook-ku." Ujar Squidward sambil berjalan meninggalkan SpongeBob.

SpongeBob hanya mengikuti Squidward dari belakang, keluar dari dapur, menuju ruang utama restoran tempat ia bekerja. Tapi apa yang ia lihat? Yang ia lihat hanya sesosok Tuan Crab sedang memegang pecut listrik, sementara pelanggan-pelanggan yang lain, ngumpet di ketek si loper koran yang heboh nyari-nyari SpongeBob dari tadi.

"Tuan Crab? Ada apa ini?" Tanya SpongeBob.

"Ahh… Aw, bukan apa-apa, SpongeBob! Ada orang yang mencarimu."

SpongeBob melihat ke arah para pelanggan, dan wajah mereka menampakkan sebuah ketakutan yang luar biasa dahsyat. _Pasti ada apa-apa yang gak beres, nih_.

"Err… Ibu-ibu, bapak-bapak,.. Ada apa ini?"Tanya SpongeBob dengan suara semi-gemetar.

"Err… Err…"para pelanggan gak sanggup berkata-kata, saking ngeri-nya*lebayy*.

"M… Maaf… Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"Tanya SpongeBob mengiba.

_Aww… Padahal bukan itu maksudku anak muda…_

"A… Anda Tuan SpongeBob Squarepants?"Tanya si loper koran yang tadi 'heboh', kini dengan suara yang tercekat.

"Iya… Benar…", jawabnya, "Ada apa, Pak?"

"A… Anda kenal anak ini?"

Si loper Koran menunjukkan sebuah foto kepada SpongeBob dengan lantangnya. Tapi selang beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar gelak tawa yang ricuh dari khalayak ramai yang sedang bersekongkol di Krusty Crab itu.

"Hei… Hei…", Pak loper Koran mulai gerah, "Apa yang lucu, coba?"

"Pak, gimana kagak lucu?", Sandy menimpali, "Coba situ liat itu poto pean!"

Pak loper menuruti begitu saja omongan Sandy. Dan dalam hitungan tak lebih dari 0,1 detik beliau malah ikut-ikutan ketawa ngakak akhirnya. Bagemana kagak? Lha wong itu fotonya Alfian Nurachman yang lagi asyik mancing ikan di samping kelas X.1!

(siapa pula Alfian Nurachman1? Tak kasih tau bocorannya).

"Ups… Koreksi…", si loper ngerogoh-rogoh kantong celana-nya, "Yang bener tuh yang ini!"

Sebuah foto terpampang lagi besar-besar. Tapi foto yang ini familiar di mata SpongeBob. Orang itu…

"Patrick?"

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu Cuma bisa diam terpaku melihat foto itu. Setelah sadar, mereka kemudian saling berpandangan, penuh rasa curiga dan penasaran.

"Ya. Aku kenal anak ini.", jawab SpongeBob tegas, "Ada apa dengan dia, Pak?"

_Lagi-lagi semua orang sweatdrop gak karuan._

"Aku tadi melihat seseorang mengirimkan artikel ke penerbit koran tempatku bekerja.", lagi-lagi dia merogoh-rogoh kantong celananya. Emang ada apa, sih dengan kantongnya?

"Lalu?"

"Aku meng-_copy_ ini darinya."

Diberinya kertas itu kepada SpongeBob. Tanpa rasa bersalah SpongeBob membaca kertas itu dengan penuh penghayatan. Tapi selang beberapa detik kemudian penghayatan itu berubah menjadi sebuah malapetaka bagi semua orang yang ada di situ.

"A… Apa?"Sandy mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Mustahal…"Tuan Crab ikut-ikutan ngeri.

"Im – pos – se – bel…"

SpongeBob Cuma bisa diam, terpaku, hening, terperangah, apapun bahasa-nya pada saat itu. Kertas yang di-_copy_ loper koran itu bener-bener bikin dia _shock_ abis-abisan.

"Siapa yang menulis artikel ini?"Tanya SpongeBob di-dramatisir.

"Aku juga tidak jelas melihatnya. Tapi yang aku tahu dari atasan-ku, dia tinggal di ujung perbatasan Bikini Bottom."jawab si loper.

SpongeBob tertunduk lemas, ditambah para pelanggan yang lain yang juga ikut-ikutan prihatin, yang juga nge-leseh di lantai. Lama kelamaan sedikit terdengar suara isak tangis –yang diketahui berasal dari SpongeBob.

"Kau menangis, nak?"Tanya Tuan Crab yang juga ketularan nangis.

"Bagaimana aku gak nangis Tuan Crab…", SpongeBob mengelap airmata-nya dengan topo yang ia pegang daritadi, "Patrick temanku yang paling berharga…"

Tuan Crab kali ini memasang wajah ter-dewasa yang pernah ia pasang sebelumnya. Ia menatap anak buah-nya itu dengan perasaan iba. Dipeluk-nya erat-erat SpongeBob. Begitu juga dengan pelanggan lain, juga ikut bersimpati untuk SpongeBob.

"Aku mengerti, SpongeBob.", Tuan Crab berusaha menenangkan, "Kadangkala manusia punya titik terlemah dalam hidup-nya."

"Aku juga sering seperti itu, Sponge."tambah Sandy..

"Sekarang begini. Tidak akan ada perubahan, kalau bukan kita yang memulai.", Squidward juga ikut-ikutan nimbrung, "Kau paham maksudku, kan?"

SpongeBob mengangguk lemas. Ia tahu sekarang orang-orang terdekatnya sedang berusaha memberi dorongan secara mental. Tapi… Ia bagai dikuasai oleh airmata-nya sendiri.

"Tidak akan ada yang berubah…"bisik Sandy.

"Kalau kita tidak berusaha."sambung SpongeBob.

Semuanya tersenyum ke arah SpongeBob. Ia bangkit dari tempatnya terpuruk, disusul oleh yang lainnya. Dengan lantang SpongeBob menghampiri si loper yang sudah berjasa menyampaikan kisah-sedih-di-hari-ini yang sedang duduk di salah satu bangku pelanggan.

"Apa kau yakin tentang _copy_-an tadi?"Tanya SpongeBob tegas.

"Aku bersumpah demi keturunan ke-1000 anak anjingku. Aku tidak bohong."jawabnya –meskipun sedikit konyol.

"Kau tahu alamat penulis-nya secara rinci?"

"Aku akan mencari koneksi keluar untuk melacak keberadaan-nya. Kebetulan aku punya kenalan di luar Bikini Bottom. Siapa tahu mereka mengenal penulis artikel tersebut."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kalau kau kutangkap berbohong, kau akan kuhukum selama tahun cahaya!"

"Iya.. Iya…", si loper jengkel, "Apa katamu saja, lah!"

"Antarkan aku ke sana!"

"Err…", si loper mulai meragu, "Dengan anak-anak ini?"

SpongeBob menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya Sandy, Tuan Crab, Squidward, Nyonya Puff, dan semua orang yang terkait dengan SpongeBob sedang berdiri memasang badan untuknya. Tentunya dalam mencari Patrick, BFF-tersayang-nya SpongeBob.

"Euhm..", SpongeBob tersenyum, "Kurasa iya."

1 Iiand Bucrut Peeyeebee, kalo gak nemu, salahin yang punya Facebook. OK !


	2. Chapter 2

A SpongeBob SquarePants Fanfiction

"Baik – Baik Kawan, STAGE 2"

Genre: Drama, komedi(mungkin)

a/n Fanfict ini gak sengaja kebikin gara-gara dikasih tugas Biologi suruh bikin awetan bintang laut*apa coba*. Nyoba bikin alur yang gak terduga di sini, semoga gak jadi OOC.

XD

Ada tokoh-tokoh nyata yang saya masukin*data Facebook-nya saya cantumin di akhir*, untuk mendukung alur cerita yang ini.

Enjoy!

Review again, and again!

XDD

OTW leaving Bikini Bottom

Mobil si loper dipenuhi sesak oleh rombongan SpongeBob dan ormas-ormas-nya. Tentunya dengan semangat patrotisme dan nasionalisme yang tinggi, mereka memilih ikut SpongeBob dalam perjalanan mencari Patrick Star, sohib sehidup-semati-nya.

"Nak… Jujur aku keberatan kalau begini jadinya…"ujar si loper dengan suara yang juga 'keberatan'.

"Maaf… Aku juga gak tau kalo bakal jadi begini, Pak.."balas SpongeBob dengan suara memelas.

"Kalau begini terus, sih… Kalian bias kuturunkan di jalan satu persatu…"protes si loper lagi.

"Maaf banget deh, Pak… Maafin mereka, lha…", tambah SpongeBob meyakinkan, "Lagian mereka cuma nebeng duduk doang, kok!"

Yaah… _In fact_, mobil si loper ini dijadiin 'istana' dadakan oleh ormas-ormas-nya si SpongeBob ini. BAYANGKAN! Sebuah mobil VW kodok jadul, yang di dalam-nya berisi orang-orang yang semuanya super RUSUH dan kagak TAU DIRI! _Can you imagine it?_ Kalo gak bisa… Ya, gapapa… Saya gak akan nyalahin kalian para pembaca…*digemplang*

"Bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu penumpang… Dimohon harap tenang…"si loper udah mulai naik pitam rupanya.

"Hei, copet! Tadi kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau bersedia mengantar SpongeBob ke perbatasan Bikini Bottom sana! Berarti, secara otomatis kau juga harus menyediakan pelayanan ekstra bagi kami, karena kami adalah penumpang ekstra, di luar SpongeBob."jelas Tuan Crab panjang lebar.

"Punten, Pak.", si loper meluruskan masalah yang ada sekarang, "Kalo situ ngarep kayak gitu, berarti BAPAK YANG COPET."

"Punye muke lu ngatain w copet?"Tuan Crab mulai mengeluarkan logat Betawi andalannya.

"Lhaa~ Pan bapak duluan yang menantang maut ma sayah! Sayah mah iyah iyah ajah!"si loper gak mau ngalah.

"Halah… Tak suruh turun 10 seri tau rasa ente!"

"EGP… Gawean gua, mah Cuma nyetir mobil doang…"

Begitu sadar suasana disekitar mereka gak beres, Nyonya Puff langsung mengambil alih komando. Berhubung di dalem mobil VW tadi ada rem mendadak-nya, dengan sigap Nyonya Puff langsung menarik rem tersebut. Dan… Otomatis mobil berhenti mendadak, tapi dengan gaya yang tetep _cool_(baca: guling-guling dulu di mau ngalah ma film James Bond 007).

"Ini lagi ibu-ibu kolot…"si loper nambah kesel, "Ibu ngapain narik-narik rem segala? Itu rem bakal di tanjakan ma turunan doang!"

"Yee… Situ pan lagi berantem ma Tuan Crab, pindah sono ke belakang! Biar w yang nyetir!"Nyonya Puff kagak mau kalah bacot.

Hee… Tak disangka kalo si loper akhirnya ngalah dengan mudah nya dan langsung pindah ke kursi belakang sesuai dengan instruksi Nyonya Puff. Dan dengan rusuh-nya pula beliau pindah ke kursi kemudi di depan. Sementara itu, sepertinya perang bacot antara Tuan Crab dan si loper masih berlanjut di _back seat of VW_(parody bego-begoan author dari lagu PWG).

Tapi emang dasar nasib baik gak berpihak ke tangan Nyonya Puff. Sepersekian menit beliau duduk di depan kemudi, tiba-tiba aja mobil mereka mogok, lantaran bensin dikit lagi tiris! Nasib… Nasib…

"Hei, Bung!", Nyonya Puff langsung nengok ke belakang, "Bagaimana kau? Mobil mogok kau bawa. _VW_ pula."  
"Yaa… Meneketedut, Bu! Lagian ini bukan mobil saiiah! Wong ini mobil dinas."si loper marah-marah lagi.

"Saya gak nanya, mas.."balas Nyonya Puff, SINIS, dan otomatis bikin si loper jadi melas abis-abisan.

Tak jauh mereka berpindah posisi, mobil VW _oglek_ itu tiba-tiba berhenti, dan spontan menghasilkan aura mistis(gara-gara disangka ulah kuntilanak pinggir jalan). Nyonya Puff dengan tampang lecek-nya langsung keluar dari VW dan mengomandoi manusia-manusia yang ada di dalamnya untuk segera keluar, dan mendorong _rame-rame_ mobil abal itu.

"Heh, manusia! Tuh ada pombensin, tuh, kurang lebih 100 meter lagi. Yang cowok pada dorong, keg!"oceh Nyonya Puff.

"Lho? Kok gitu, mbak? Yang cewe ngapain?"oceh si loper lagi.

"UDAH CEPETAN!"

"Njeh, mbak.. Njeh.."

Walhasil, para lelaki tangguh itu dengan TERPAKSA mendorong mobil VW(yang ternyata meskipun abal ternyuata berat luar biasa) tersebut sampai _s_ = 100 meter sesuai dengan apa yang diujarkan oleh Nyonya Puff. Sementara, para wanita-wanita lemah nan gemulai, malah dengan asyiknya menyeruput minuman dingin yang TERNYATA, mereka sembunyikan di belakang VW itu…

"Emang dasar cewe gak bisa diandelin…"keluh Tuan Crab.

"Psst… Gak boleh gitu, Tuan Crab… Nanti Nyonya Puff denger…"celetuk SpongeBob.

"Ahelaahh.. E-Ge-Pe mania guwah mah! Capcus, ciin…"

Akhirnya dengan sangat tidak ikhlas, Tuan Crab beserta ormas-ormasnya gempor-gemporan ngedorong VW yang beratnya _you-know-how_(plesetan dari _you-know-who_, alias buat anaknya Pak Budi, XP), dan disusul dibelakangnya pasukan 17 – 8 yang terdiri dari ibu-ibu kagak tau diri yang bukannya bantuin dorong, malah asik-asikan minum cappuccino dingin(padahal lagi puasa).

"Urrghh… Dikit lagi pombensinnya…" Squidward mengerang, dengan suara yang KUAGAK NUAHAAAAAN(YAOI lagi).

"Wokeh, bro! Go Squidward, go Squidward, go!" teriak si loper, ayan.

"Lu ngapaen tereak-tereak kea bocah ayan?" Squidward ngerasa risih.

"Kan nyemangatin situ biar makin cepet ngedorong VW-nya." Jawab si loper santai.

"DONGO!", Squidward ngegemplang kepala si loper pake tentakel ajaib-nya, "Lu juga dorong! Ini bapak-bapak yang laen pada ngacir kemana lagi?"

"Noh, ngerumpi bareng ibu-ibu…"

Dengan ekspresi sewot-nya, Squidward ngelepas gitu aja VW yang tadi dia dorong di jalanan, dan dengan garangnya, nyamperin bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu yang asik ngopi di pinggir trotoar jalan itu.

"Sini lo! Enak-enakan aje gua mpot-mpotan ngedorong tuh VW brengsek, lu malah ngopi! Naha, luh!" Squidward dengan entengnya nyeret Sandy yang lagi pewe tidur.

"Cuy cuy! Pean neh? Guwah cewe, bego!" omel Sandy.

"Ahelah, suara cewe, dalemnya cowo lu, mah! Cepot lu tolongin gua nyeret tu VW abal ke pombensin!"

"Jangan Cuma guwah, cumi!", Sandy ngeguyur Squidward pake cappuccino yang dia pegang, "Noh iblis-iblis juga!"

"Bujug… 5 meter lagi kagak geser-geser…" Barnacle Boy mulai bingung, lantaran tuh VW abal kagak maju-maju, malah diem kagak bergerak.

"Ahelah, terpaksa pake kekuatan super, dah…"

"Wokeh, bismillahirrohmanirrohiim…."

Dengan sekuat tenaga, kekuatan ajaib Barnale Boy dan _patner-_nya(lupa sapa) mengantarkan VW bangke sialan itu, ke depan pombensin tepat, setelah sebelumnya meniban bodi sebuah mobil Ferrari merah yang lagi ngisi bensin di bawahnya. Dan tanpa rasa berdosa pula, ke-dua manusia ajaib itu langsung tepar mendadak di samping VW yang bersangkutan.

"Nah lho! Ini si aki ma si begeng tepar di sini!" Nyonya Puff sekarang panic gak karuan.

"Lha iya, jadi tepar massal gini!" Sandy ikutan latah.

Yasudah, akhirnya mereka berdua dibawa menepi oleh para bapak-bapak gak bertanggung jawab tersebut. Tapi begonya, kedua pahlawan tanpa tenaga itu bukannya mendapatkan penanganan medis yang baik, malah ditinggal yang ngebopong ke WC.

"Yah, dongomania… Ni orang ditinggal…" ujar si loper, SOTOY.

"Yodah, dah. Ni orang dua gua yang urusin.", Sandy dengan sigap mengeluarkan sikil andalannya, "Lu ambilin teh manis, Nyonya Puff mari Bantu saya."

"Bantu ngapain, neng? Saya Cuma bias nyetir, bukan ngurusin orang tepar gini."

"Nyonya Puff gaweannya Cuma megang ni sikil doang, kok. Ntar saya yang angina-anginin ke idung ni orang dua." Jawab Sandy seenak jidatnya aja.

"Emoh, ah, neng. Kaos kaki eneng bau kagak?"

"Kagak, Nyonya Puff, baru 3 bulan belom dicuci."

"Yaudah, deh. Sini saya yang kewer sikilnya."

Akhirnya dengan amat sangat terpaksa, Nyonya Puff mengayun-ayunkan sikil milik Sandy di atas hidung keduanya, sambil menunggu SpongeBob ngambil teh manis dari dalem minimarket deket pombensin. Setelah dua menit kemudian, kembalilah SpongeBob dengan dua gelas teh manis hangat yang ia pesan dari minimarket tersebut.

"Sandy, nih teh-nya!"

Seraya SpongeBob menyerahkan teh-nya, Sandy langsung ngejambret sikil-nya yang dipegang Nyonya Puff, dan dengan tampang _freak_-nya dia masukin tuh sikil, dan diaduk-aduk ke dalem teh manis tersebut.

"Masyaoloh, neng, kok teh-nya dikobok-kobok gono?" Tanya Nyonya Puff panik.

"Tenang aja… Pasti cepet sadar…"

Dengan membaca bismillahirrohmanirrohiim, kedua bapak-bapak tanpa tenaga itu dibangunkan, dan diminumkan ramuan ajaib itu…(entah apa rasanya), dan aneh bin ajab-nya, mereka langsung _fresh_, layaknya roti baru kelar dipanggang dari oven(promosi).

"Brrr… Terimakasih anak muda… Kau menyelamatkan kami… Dari kekurangan energi nuklir….", ujar Barnacle Boy, "Btw, apa yang tadi itu? Jamu bukan?"

"Err… Bisa dibilang begitu, sih.." jawab Sandy bohong.

"Oke, nak. Kami harus balik ke markas. Kalian, semoga sukses, ya!"tambah Barnacle Boy.

Maka… Setelah diobati oleh kaos kaki ajaibnya Sandy, mereka berdua capcus kembali ke markas. Sepersekian detik mereka merasa lega telah menyelamatkan nyawa orang, tak lama Nyonya Puff dengan garangnya nagih uang bensin ke semua manusia(atau ikan?) yang ikut nimbrung dalam misi pencarian Patrick Star. Tentu saja, daripada urusan tambah panjang, mereka memilih untuk pasrah, dan memberikan sepeser uang yang mereka punya untuk beli bensin.

"Bang, bensinnya tiga puluh ribu." Ujar Nyonya Puff sok dingin.

"Siap, Bu!"

Dengan sigap(atau entah ketakutan), si tukang jaga pombensin langsung ngacir nyari tangki mobil ybs, ngebuka tutup tangkinya, dan buru-buru ngisi bensinnya sampe menunjukkan angka yang diharapkan(kok gak jelas gini?). Setelah selesai, doi langsung ngambil duitnya, dan buru-buru buang muka sejauh mungkin, sebelum akhirnya Nyonya Puff menepuk punngung si tukang pombensin.

"Hei, Bung!"

Menengoklah si tukang pombensin dengan ekspresi yang harap-harap cemas.

"Ada apa, Bu?", si tukang pombensin mulai keringetan, "Uangnya gak lebih kok, Bu…"

"Saya bukan mau nanyain itu…", Nyonya Puff merapikan rambutnya, "Perbatasan Bikini Bottom kira-kira masih jauh gak, ya?"

"Ibu mau kesana?" Tanya si tukang pombensin, SHOCK.

"Yaa, gitu deh, Bang. Kira-kira berapa kilo lagi gitu?"

"Wah… Masih ada 10 kilo lagi. Masih jauh, Bu."

"Oh, gitu yah…", Nyonya Puff merogoh-rogoh _something_ dari tas-nya, "Makasih ya, Bang!"

Nyonya Puff masuk ke dalam VW tersebut, lalu maju beberapa meter dari pombensin tadi. Tak lama kemudian, teriaklah beliau, memanggil anak-anak yang malah asyik ngerumpi.

"WOY! NIAT IDUP KAGAK, LOE, CACAT!"

Spontan acara ngerumpi diberhentikan, dan anak-anak langsung ngacir ke tempat Nyonya Puff sekarang, TANPA BASA-BASI.

"Ampun Nyonya Puff, kita gak maksud…" ujar Sandy dengan nada menyesal.

"Hei, ada kabar buruk, nih." Nyonya Puff membuka forum.

"Masalah apa lagi, sih?" Tanya Squidward sewot.

"Tunggu dulu. Ini erat hubungannya dengan Patrick."

Semuanya hening untuk sejenak.

"Tadi aku sempat Tanya pada tukang pombensin", Nyonya Puff menenggak teh manis yang ia pesan, "Perbatasan masih 10 kilometer lagi dari sini."

"Wah… Itu kan jauh luar biasa!" Sandy terkejut.

"Mau kapan sampai di sana kalau cuma pakai VW?" Tuan Crab ikutan kaget.

"Kita harus segera menyelamatkan Patrick, Nyonya Puff! Kita harus bagaimana kalau begini?" tambah SpongeBob.

"Hmm… Permasalahannya itu… Tapi, kalau kalian kuat mental, sih… Gak pa-pa."

"Lho? Maksudnya?" Tanya Sandy.

"Aku punya ini."

Nyonya Puff menunjukkan benda dengan tali yang tergantung di sisi kiri dan kanannya. Sementara itu, respon anak-anak yang lain hanya terdiam dan termangu, gara-gara gak ngerti dan gak tau itu benda apa.

"Cepat masuk ke VW!"

Tanpa komando lebih lanjut, mereka semua langsung masuk ke VW dan menempati tempat mereka masing-masing. Nyonya Puff sibuk mengotak-atik sesuatu di bangku kemudi, dan tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu persisnya beliau sedang apa. Tapi, tiba-tiba dari spion depan, si loper melihat Nyonya Puff sedang tersenyum menyeringai, dan benda yang tadi ia tunjukkan tertancap pada VW-nya.

"Ah! O… Orang itu!" si loper Koran tiba-tiba shock.

"Lho? Kenapa, Pak? Ada yang salah?" Tanya Sandy.

"I… Itu… Dia…"

"Kenapa, Pak?"

"Kuyakin kau orang jenius, nak…"

"Kencangkan sabuk pengaman kalian, kawan… Perjalanan sebenarnya… Baru dimulai sekarang…"

Semua penumpang yang ada di VW itu mendadak kaget dengan gaya ngomong Nyonya Puff yang aneh itu. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi di balik semua ini?

~TBC~


	3. Chapter 3

A SpongeBob SquarePants Fanfiction

"Baik – Baik Kawan, STAGE 3.1"

"Human World's"

Genre: Drama, komedi(mungkin)

a/n Fanfict ini gak sengaja kebikin gara-gara dikasih tugas Biologi suruh bikin awetan bintang laut*apa coba*. Nyoba bikin alur yang gak terduga di sini, semoga gak jadi OOC.

XD

Di sini kita terpaksa pindah dunia dulu, supaya gak bosen(tertampar).

Ada chara original sesame temen saiiah yang nemplok di sini, dan kalo inget akan saya lampirkan alamat yang bisa dihubungi ^^

Yasuud…

Yu mari capcus, ciin…

Anak-anak X.1 lagi sibuk-sibuknya ngerjain buku paket Biologi yang ditugasin sama Pak Hendra, guru Biologi ybs. Sementara si author lagi autis-autisan sama Miyabi, temen sebangkunya, Pak Hendra tiba-tiba masuk secepat kilat sampe-sampe bayangannya kaga ada pisan kaya setan(digaplok). Spontan author dan Miyabi-chan yang lagi asik dengerin mp3 bareng, langsung narik _headset_ yang nyantol di kuping mereka, dan melempar hape Miyabi-chan ke kolong meja, sampe kedengeran bunyi 'beletak' yang aduhay di kuping anak-anak sekelas.

"Wedew.. Kekencengan ngelemparnya, Miyabi.." ujar author dengan suara pelan.

"Elu lagian.." Miyabi masang muka jutek.

"Mangap, deh, mbak.."

"Au, ah. Gawein dulu, tuh gawean dari Pak Hendra. Diliatin, tuh." Celetuk Miyabi.

"Iye… Iye…", author ngebolak-balik buku paket Biologi-nya, "Nomor 10 bagian A udeh belon?"

"Ha?", Miyabi ikutan ngebalik bukunya, "Belon gua. Coba tanya belakang."

Tanpa basa-basi author langsung muter badannya supaya kepalanya bias ngadep ke belakang dengan leluasa. Lalu, dengan santainya beliau menaruh buku paketnya di atas meja orang, yang orangnya juga lagi asik ngerumpi ma temen di belakangnya.

"Yoo… Muti, nomer 10 bagian A udah belon?" tanya author seenak giginya.

"Belon, Yol.", jawab temen sebangkunya Muti, si 'Neni Ayanami', "Lo yang PG udah belon?"

"Alhamdulillah udah. Mau minjem?" dengan PD-nya author nawarin bukunya buat dicontek.

"Bolee… Bolee.." dengan santainya Neni nyomot buku ybs, dan segera men-copas isi buku author.

Sementara si Neni Ayanami sang manusia 'kloning'(gak gitu juga, dah), asik meng-copas data dari si author, si author malah anteng gambar-gambar ilustrasi maho gila-nya di halaman paling belakang buku rangkuman Biologi-nya(bokepers attack?). Dan di sampingnya, Miyabi malah sibuk ngoceh-ngoceh sendiri, ngeringkas jawaban dari buku paket, buat dipindahin ke buku tulisnya. Menit demi menit berlalu, Pak Hendra sama sekali gak menunjukkan respon-respon positif. Hal ini tentu saja amat sangat didukung oleh anak-anak X.1, yang emang mayoritas males mikir(piss). Tapi, tiba-tiba aja, suara Pak Hendra nyeletuk gitu aja, sampe bikin Miyabi secara tidak sengaja mencoret buku tulisnya sendiri sepanjang 10cm(lebayy amat!).

"Ya, tolong perhatikan semuanya…" Pak Hendra memulai forumnya.

Dan lagi-lagi Pak Hendra gak jadi ngelanjutin ocehannya gara-gara Alfian Nurachman malah sibuk FB-an dari hape _walkman series_ abal miliknya.

"Gak ada lagi yang main-main." Tambahnya.

_Wih, main-main apa tuh, pak?_ Pikiran si author udah mulai bokep kayak biasanya.

Spontan, si Alfian dengan berat hati melepas _handphone_-nya itu, dan menyimak omongan Pak Hendra, yang sebenernya kagak mulai-mulai gara-gara dia!

"Berhubung sekolah kita akan ikut dalam kegiatan Bekasi Education Expo, sekolah kita harus menampilkan sesuatu yang unik disbanding sekolah lain." Jelasnya.

Si author masih anteng ngegambar yaoi…

"Jadi, kalian bapak tugaskan untuk membuat awetan hewan laut yang ada di Bab 8 buku paket kalian."

Lagi-lagi anak X.1 dibikin geger akbar. Apalagi si author langsung _shock_ pada pandangan pertama(otomatis langsung nutup buku rangkumannya), dan langsung meratiin gerak-gerik Pak Hendra seperti apa yang Alfian lakukan sebelumnya.

"Untuk kelompoknya, biar bapak yang tentukan."

GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~~~~!

Semua penghuni kelas X.1 sekarang malah tambah rusuh. Sebagian langsung ada yang nge-_booking_ temen seormasnya buat sekelompok ma dia, bahkan ada yang sampe nyogok segala supaya orang ybs bisa gabung di kelompoknya. Melihat kericuhan yang terjadi di kelas, Pak Hendra-pun segera mengambil tindakan…

"Okeh, kelompok kalian tentukan sendiri, oke? Bapak tinggal dulu sebentar, bapak balik ke kelas datanya harus udah ada di meja kelas."

"Iyaa, Paaaaak!" anak-anak langsung pasang muka _fresh_ dengan dibatalkannya rencana propaganda tsb(digaplok).

Segera si author memisahkan diri dari rombongan awalnya, dan nimbrung di meja tetangga seberang mejanya, Fadiah Adilla, beserta rombongan-rombongannya bangsa The Second Miyabi(digaplok), Mr. Alfian Nurachman, Syamsul Bakrie Ilham, dkk. Terheran-heran mereka melihat sang author nimbrung di meja mereka.

"Emak mau masuk kelompok kita?" Tanya Fadiah polos.

"Heeh… Iseng-iseng berhadiah aje…" bales si author gak kalah polos.

"Yodah, mak. Kita mau nyari apa?" Tanya Fadiah lagi.

"Patrick aja, dah!" celetuk Alfian ma Syamsul yang konon katanya kayak anak kembar.

"Mahal kagak? Lu maen ceplas-ceplos ae.." si author sewot.

"Biasa aja, mbak." Syamsul menimpali. Emang udah lama si author selek ma manusia yang satu ini. Saking caper-nya.

"Apa kata lu ae, dang…"

"Eia, mak. Kalo nyari Patrick emang biasanya di mana?" Tanya Fadiah.

"Di Jatinegara juga bejibun…"

"Mahal gak, mak?"

"Paling 50 rebu lebih."

Anak-anak langsung masang muka pucet, gak terkecuali si author yang tadi sembarangan nyeletuk seenak jidatnya. Beliau malah lebih panik dibanding rekan-rekannya yang laen.

"Patungannya berapa duit? Biar hari Minggu langsung dibeliin ma Arfan." Tambah Fadiah.

Semuanya nengok ke arah saku seragam masing-masing, sambil ngorek-ngorek isinya berharap bisa nemuin duit 100 rebu nyelip di sana(di sana di mana?). Meski pada akhirnya gak ada isinya(nangis bawang). Mereka dengan amat sangat terpaksa mengeluarkan uang terakhir yang keselip di saku itu(ngeri gak bisa pulang). Fadiah juga dengan tampang mau-mau-enggak-enggak ngeluarin duit 15 rebu dari dompetnya, kemudian menyatukan duitnya dengan duit anak-anak yang lain.

"Wokeh… Duit udah kekumpul, yaw… Besok tinggal patungan buat formalinnya aja, okeh.." ujar Fadiah sambil menghitung-hitung duit 'korup' yang ada di tangannya.

"Jangan dikorup, Fad!" celetuk The Second Miyabi.

Bocah-bocah malah ngakak sekenceng-kencengnya. Ya iyalah, secara Fadiah anak alim, mustahal ae dia mau korup segala macem! Cuma gaya-nya aje yang rada modis, makanya orang-orang jadi pada salah paham geto…

"Fan, Minggu turun, yak. Ma Ashari."

"Iye… Iye…" tanggep Arfan ogah-ogahan.

Akhirnya, si author sekarang resmi gabung bareng kelompoknya Fadiah…

_TBC_

a/n chapter lanjut langsung ke pencarian replika Patrick di Jatinegara…

fufufu


End file.
